A escondidas
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Isla y Bob, Peter y Evan, Lavender y Parvati, James y Rose. Cuatro parejas, cuatro generaciones, las cuatro amándose a escondidas. Este fic participa del reto especial navideño "Navidad en pareja" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".
1. Isla-Bob

Dedicado a la familia Friki que me ayudó con algunas parejas y otras me ayudó random (pero no puedo dedicarlo a él ¿o sí? xD)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling<p>

_Este fic participa del reto especial navideño "Navidad en pareja" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

Pareja: Bob-Isla (los amo :3)

* * *

><p>Toda la familia Black estaba reunida en Grimmauld Place por la cena de Yule. Algunos de los familiares habían invitado a familias poderosas, incapaces de desperdiciar la oportunidad para forjar alianzas beneficiosas. Un sinfín de pláticas superficiales y aburridas llenando el aire le hizo querer escapar, pero sabía que sus hermanos y sus padres se darían cuenta. Debería esperar un poco más o encontrar rápidamente una excusa.<p>

—Mamá, creo que me han caído un poco mal las gambas, iré a la cocina por té y me recostaré un rato en mi habitación —comentó tratando de sonar sincera.

—Voy contigo Isla —intervino Elladora echando su plan a perder.

Intentando que no se notara su irritación, caminó hasta la cocina y pidió el té, tal como había dicho que haría. No podía despertar sospechas. Le informó a los elfos domésticos que se lo llevaran a su habitación y subió junto a su hermana. Una vez en el dormitorio, se sentaron en la cama y poco después, sus bebidas llegaron. Con una pequeña distracción, Isla vertió una poción para dormir en el té de su hermana y le pasó la taza. Miró con avidez como bebía la infusión y poco después caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin perder el tiempo, bajó corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada y salió. El frío invernal de Londres le golpeó la cara, pero no se detuvo para abrigarse. No tenía tiempo que perder, sus padres podrían buscarla en cualquier momento. Corrió hasta el lugar donde Bob le dijo que estaría pero ahí no había nadie. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrarlo, pero fue en vano.

Se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas que flanqueaban la plaza y suspiró. Había llegado tarde y él se había ido, cosa completamente entendible dado el frío que hacía. Con tristeza, pateó una roca que estaba frente a ella y al moverse, reveló un papel con su nombre escrito encima. Saltó emocionada y lo recogió.

_Querida Isla,  
>supongo que no has podido escaparte, no te preocupes, nos veremos en el verano.<br>Solo quiero darte un pequeño regalo, detrás de la banca, el tercer ladrillo a la derecha está flojo, muévelo y ahí está. Espero que te guste  
>Con amor, Bob.<em>

Isla apretó la carta contra su pecho con una sonrisa boba instalándose en su cara y siguió las instrucciones del muggle. Buscó el ladrillo y lo movió, dejando al descubierto un pequeño espacio en el cual descansaba una cajita. La tomó a toda prisa y al abrirla, reveló una rosa que había sido secada para preservar su belleza. Tomó la flor y la guardó en su bolsillo con cuidado, después se agachó y rebuscó en el suelo una piedra afilada con la cual podría tallarle un mensaje al chico. Al encontrarla, rasgó sobre la caja un simple _te amo _, para que supiera que había encontrado el regalo y lo había apreciado mucho.

Regresó con una sonrisa a casa y poco después de cruzar el umbral, su madre apareció frente a ella.

—¿Dónde está Elladora?—preguntó mirando a su alrededor —¿Y cómo sigues? —preguntó al recordar que su hija no se había sentido bien

—Ella está dormida y ya estoy mejor, vine a cenar un poco más —y sin esperar respuestas, se escabulló en el salón principal.

Había sido una suerte que su madre no descubriera su pequeña escapada, así que trataría de portarse normal durante el resto de la fiesta, aunque la enorme sonrisa en su rostro delataba que algo bueno le había pasado.


	2. Evan-Peter

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del reto especial navideño "Navidad en pareja" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

Pareja: Evan Rosier –Peter Pettigrew (random decidió la pareja y admito que me inspiró mucho xD)

* * *

><p>Para Evan Rosier, slytherin de sexto año, las festividades de Yule eran las más aburridas. Odiaba ver todo el castillo atiborrado de decoraciones sin sentido y lo peor de todo, los muérdagos. Afortunadamente, aún no le había tocado, pero había visto a sus amigos en apuros un par de veces para saber que no quería vivir la experiencia. Sabía que, si pasaba debajo de uno con alguien, se quedaría sin poder moverse del lugar hasta que besara a la otra persona y eso no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia. Pero Evan no era una persona con suerte, así que justo el día que decidió –por fin- aceptar su sexualidad, un estúpido muérdago arruino su día.<p>

El día había empezado perfectamente. Faltaba poco para las vacaciones, así que se sentía relajado. Parándose frente al espejo, se miró por largo rato y al final decidió que era hora de afrontar la realidad, no era el fin del mundo si le gustaban los chicos ¿no? Además, no quería terminar el colegio como todo un perdedor, así que necesitaba encontrar pareja pronto y bueno, para que mentirnos, quería perder su virginidad antes de dejar Hogwarts.

Iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando, al pasar por un pasillo, se quedó clavado en el lugar. Miró horrorizado hacia el pequeño muérdago que parecía burlarse de él encima de su cabeza y miró a su alrededor para ver a quien debería besar. Peter Pettigrew estaba a su lado.

—¡Merlín! ¿Enserio? —gritó mirando hacia arriba.

Peter lo miró confundido y sonrojado.

—¡Oh, está bien!—exclamó y en un rápido movimiento, besó al chico y se alejó a toda prisa, intentando olvidar el suceso.

Una semana después, iba caminando con cuidado, alejándose de cualquier persona que se le acercara para no tener que volver a repetir el mismo error y mirando cada pocos segundos hacia el techo, en búsqueda de algún muérdago.

—Lo siento —se disculpó una chica que corría en dirección contraria a la suya y que había terminado chocando con él.

Evan se giró para gritarle que tuviera cuidado pero se arrepintió enseguida, pues al volver a su camino, quedó clavado –de nuevo- en el suelo. Peter bajó la mirada rápidamente, sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a Rosier. No era posible que volviera a pasar. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de eso? No, no y no. Se negaba a volver a besarlo. Con el ceño fruncido, se cruzó de brazos y no se movió. Minutos más tarde, Pettigrew carraspeó incómodo con la situación.

—Rosier..— llamó Peter. Evan lo miró de reojo—, tengo que ir al baño.

Rodando los ojos y soltando un bufido de fastidio, Evan se acercó y le plantó otro beso en los labios, para después volver a fugarse.

En cuanto las vacaciones habían empezado, Evan había decidido no arriesgarse y no salía de la Sala Común a menos que tuviera hambre y eso era solo para hacer una rápida parada al Gran Comedor y volver corriendo a la seguridad de las mazmorras.

Estaba volviendo a la Sala Común después de una gran comida, cuando, al girar por el pasillo, Pettigrew chocó con él. Evan estaba por huir antes que un muérdago apareciera sobre su cabeza, pero fue demasiado lento.

—Creo que es el destino —susurró Peter enrojeciendo.

Evan nunca había creído en el destino, pero que se quedara atrapado tres veces bajo el muérdago con Peter, no era ninguna coincidencia. ¡Era simplemente imposible! Así que, tal vez embriagado por el espíritu festivo, tal vez por haber abusado del ponche con alcohol, decidió hacerle caso al destino. Se acercó despacio y besó a Peter con dulzura. A pesar de sentir sus extremidades libres del hechizo, no paró. Obligó al gryffindor a abrir la boca y empezar una lucha con sus lenguas. Peter, sin parar de besar a Evan, guardó la varita que tenía escondida detrás de la espalda. Ya no necesitaría conjurar más muérdagos.


	3. Lavender- Parvati

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del reto especial navideño "Navidad en pareja" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

Pareja: Lavender Brown – Parvati Patil (esa linda pareja me la obsequió random y bueno, nunca he escrito femslash, así que ténganme paciencia xD)

* * *

><p>Lavender abrió los ojos y tomó su varita para conjurar un tempus. Era más de medianoche, así que era tiempo de abrir regalos. Saliendo de las calientes cobijas, posó los pies en el suelo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. "Frío, frío, frío" pensó mientras daba pequeños saltitos hasta la cama de Parvati. Sin pedirle permiso, se deslizó en las cobijas y se pegó al cuerpo de la chica, para calentarse.<p>

—Tus pies están helados —se quejó la dueña de la cama, sin sorprenderse de la presencia de su mejor amiga.

Hace varios meses que habían empezado a tener una relación de amistad más estrecha, desde que Lavender, en medio del llanto porque Ron había preguntado por Hermione y no por ella, le había preguntado que había hecho mal. Parvati le aseguró que todo estaba bien con ella, pero Lavender había insistido. Al final, dudando de su habilidad para besar, le pidió a su amiga que la besara.

—¿Estás de broma? —le había preguntado Parvati, pero al final había accedido.

Eso había sido el inicio de intercambios de cariño a escondidas, que ni siquiera Padma había descubierto. Ninguna de las dos había pensado en ningún momento que lo que tenían, era una relación romántica, simplemente eran mejores amigas que se apoyaban en momentos de soledad. Claro que ambas se estaban mintiendo.

—Vamos a abrir los regalos —comentó Lavender abrazando a su amiga en un intento de quitarse el frío.

—Padma no me perdonaría si abro los regalos sin ella —intentó protestar Parvati.

—Vale, entonces solo abre el mío —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Parvati terminó asintiendo y su amiga, sacando la mano de las cobijas, invocó el paquete y lo puso frente a ella. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a abrirlo, soltando un jadeo de sorpresa cuando vio lo que había en el interior.

—¡Es precioso!—dijo sacando el peluche de un unicornio —Me encanta, gracias Lav.

Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de invocar su propio regalo. Se lo pasó a su amiga, que por fin decidió salir de las cobijas y lo abrió a toda prisa. Dentro del paquete, había una pulsera con su nombre, un corazón y el nombre de su amiga.

—Es una pulsera de la amistad —comentó Parvati con una sonrisa y le enseñó su muñeca, donde descansaba uno igual.

Lavender le soltó un beso en los labios a su mejor amiga, antes de apresurarla para que se lo pusiera. Miró embelesada su muñeca durante un rato hasta que Parvati la convenció de volverse a dormir. Parvati se recostó de un lado y abrió los brazos para que su amiga se acurrucara contra ella.

—Te quiero Lav —murmuró la chica Patil cuando se estaba quedando dormida.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió Lavender.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione Granger las despertó al abrir las cortinas de la cama de Parvati para pasarle un mensaje.

—Tu hermana te está esperando fuera de la Sala Común —dijo desviando la mirada al ver a sus compañeras abrazadas y salió a toda prisa del dormitorio.


	4. James- Rose

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del reto especial navideño "Navidad en pareja" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

Pareja: James- Rose (una de mis favoritas en la TG)

* * *

><p>Como todas las navidades, los Weasley y su extensa descendencia, se reunieron en la Madriguera. Como era usual, los primos y los tíos disfrutaban de una rica cena, organizaban juegos para todos mientras esperaban la medianoche y después abrían los tan ansiados regalos.<p>

—Vamos a jugar —había propuesto el abuelo Arthur.

Nadie se lo hizo repetir y se acomodaron listos para divertirse. La abuela Molly estaba supervisando que todos tomaran asiento, para ir a buscar las bebidas y los postres, pero al ver a dos de sus nietos de pie, frunció el ceño.

—¿No van a jugar? —preguntó.

—No, abuela —respondió Rose — Siéntate, nosotros vamos por las cosas.

Al ver que su primo iba a protestar, la pelirroja le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callara y se encaminó a la cocina.

James se paró frente a la mesa, tardando más de lo necesario para recoger la bandeja con las galletas que había horneado su abuela Molly. Rose lo alcanzó enseguida y se puso a su lado, sirviendo el chocolate caliente en unas tazas para acompañar el postre. La familia estaba reunida en el salón, ocupados en un juego de gobstones, y no los molestarían pronto.

Mirando hacia la puerta para asegurarse que nadie venía, Rose se acercó a su primo y le susurró en el oído que tenía un regalo especial que darle.

—¿Qué es?— inquirió él con un brillo de curiosidad.

Ella se puso de puntitas, rodeó su cuello y le dio un beso fugaz. James sonrió y quiso profundizar el beso, pero Rose no se dejó.

—Podrían descubrirnos —murmuró en voz baja.

El chico asintió, sabía que mientras estuvieran en casa no podían levantar sospecha con sus padres, pues no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionarían. Solo podían tener encuentros en Hogwarts, donde nadie sospechaba que hubiera algo más entre ellos que simples lazos familiares si los veían pasear juntos. Claro que, aún en el colegio, no se atrevían a tener muestras de afecto en público.

A James se le iluminó el rostro al tener una idea. Se acercó a Rose y le susurró en el oído que, si quería su regalo, fuera en la noche a su habitación.

—¡James!— exclamó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Él soltó una carcajada, tomó la bandeja de galletas y salió rumbo al salón, seguido por su sonrojada prima.

En cuanto las charolas tocaron la mesa, los tíos y primos se abalanzaron sobre las tazas de chocolate y devoraron las galletas en un parpadeo, Estando ya satisfechos, dejaron el juego a medias y comenzaron a contar anécdotas de la familia. Rose y James estaban sentados juntos, sin mirarse demasiado, fingiendo poner atención a lo que el tío Percy estaba contando.

—Y si pongo un muérdago sobre ustedes, ¿se besarían? —la voz de Dominique los hizo sobresaltar y la miraron asustados. Ella rodó los ojos y añadió en un susurro —Pero si hasta alguien más ciego que el tío Harry se daría cuenta.

Ambos enrojecieron. Miraron a su alrededor pero parecía que nadie había escuchado la conversación con su prima. ¿Todo sabrían de lo suyo? No lo creían posible, pues seguramente alguien lo habría comentado. Teniendo la misma idea, la pareja se miró con una sonrisa. Había una manera de terminar con todo ese secretismo, y su prima Dominique les había dado una grandiosa idea.


End file.
